The Pros And Cons Of A Strawberry
by iRsUpple
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke always hated distractions. The one that seems to have taken great favor in coming to his room when training was over, is the most annoying out of all distractions. And, just to piss him off, she brings strawberries. SasukeXOC /One-Shot/


**Introducing:** Uchiha Sasuke X OC

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Kishi would be out of a job and Akatsuki would rule the world. Hahaha, but no.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" She sat on the wooden chair near his bed. Her question lingered in the air, spreading such enlivening innocence.

Ignoring her, the Uchiha faced the other side of the bed and closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep. His reaction to her question was to be expected.

Shrugging off his aloof behavior, she parted her lips large enough to receive the strawberry that was in between her index finger and thumb. A smile formed on her lips as she devoured the delicious fruit in her mouth.

Scanning the dark and dreary room, she realized that the candle on his nightstand was his only source of light. _'Ehh...'_

"You're very depressing, Sasuke." She stood up swiftly and brushed away the crumbs that had managed to fall on her clothes.

As she made her way to the door, she turned around subconsciously and stared at him. With the gleeful smile that always seemed to come afterwards, she left the room quietly.

The Uchiha exhaled and turned around to face the door. As annoying as she was, Orochimaru still kept her. Whether it was her company or usefulness, the Sharingan user did not know. Perhaps it was her knowledgeable capacity that intrigued the old Sannin in the first place. She knew **everything**. Her useful ability to manipulate both lightning and water elements also proved to be a very valuable asset for Orochimaru. He brought her back to their hideout just weeks ago, and she had already become attached to the young Uchiha.

His attitude screamed _self-control_. However, when it came to ensuring his revenge for his clan, self-control was far from his grasp.

As much as he refused to admit, the girl was growing on him. Just that thought alone irritated him to no end. He naturally began to grow used to the visits she would usually pay him.

He hated it.

He hated everything.

Moreover, he hated her most of all.

No matter how much he wanted to believe that, he could not.

The small dish situated on his desk held an uneaten strawberry that she had left for him. **Again**.

He immediately felt his eye twitch. Was she joking? Does she not get the concept of _'no'_?

If ignoring her counted as refusing the red fruit, then yes. She did not grasp any concept of his at all.

- - -

As Shiyori's fingertips touched the water's surface, she felt a tingling sensation inside of her. Just the sight of water managed to calm her mind.

Everyday after visiting Sasuke, she would stop by a small stream in the forest not too far from Orochimaru's hideout.

Nature had always managed to sooth her when she was a child. Perhaps it was because she was always surrounded by it.

Shiyori was always the positive person in the crowd. Someone like Uchiha Sasuke could never shatter that happy personality of hers.

When she was not needed, she would usually spend her time outside.

Her view about life was clean and simple.

Instead of making a path for herself and following it with an arrogant smirk upon her face, she would usually go with the flow of things.

Shiyori was indeed one of a kind. Her attitude towards life was rare. Unlike some others, she loved the feeling of being alive. She felt no anger, no hatred, and most importantly, no resentment.

A strange girl she was.

Then again, being strange is never a bad thing. Being normal is just plainly overrated.

The apparent horizon was basked in the soft radiance of the setting sun. The atmospheric glow colored the endless sky and gave a healthy and warm fluorescent sensation. Pink and orange reflected off the water's surface, making the colors flicker and move amongst the swaying ripples of liquid.

She smiled lightly and stood up. It was going to become dark soon, and after witnessing nature's beauty, she was in no mood to be scolded by Kabuto.

- - -

"Do you know where Shiyori is?" Kabuto's stare did not paralyze the Uchiha one bit.

"Why are you asking me?"

"She seems to spend a considerable amount of time with you." He adjusted his glasses -- the dim light of the candle on the stone walls reflecting on the lens. "I was just wondering if you've seen her is all."

"She isn't my responsibility." Sasuke brushed passed him without another word.

Kabuto couldn't help but sigh. "No respect at all."

"Kabuto-san?"

There was no mistake. That voice could only belong to one person.

"-Ahh, Shiyori! Where were you?"

"Outside..."

_As always._

"I need you to do me a favor." In his hands held a folder. "Decipher this language and copy it on a separate sheet of paper for me."

"Guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

Kabuto paid no mind to her question. He was gone before she could say another word.

"Geez..."

She thought it would be better to translate the documents in the packet in her room. When her hands grasped the door handle, she immediately stiffened.

_'Was it opened before?'_

She pushed the door opened. Immediately, she met the most disturbing scene she had ever witnessed.

"Sasuke, get off my bed."

He grunted, but made no further movement.

"Now."

She tossed the folder aside on the table next to her bookshelf. "Don't you have your own room?"

"I didn't know this was your room." He turned around and stared at her.

"Really now..." She was in no mood to decipher whatever documents in the folder that Kabuto had given her. Nor was she in the mood to deal with the raven-haired boy. With an exasperating sigh, she jumped on the bed and practically landed on the Uchiha.

In an instant, he pushed her off him and onto the hard floor.

"Get your own bed."

"This _is_ my bed," she laughed lightly. "More importantly... Why are you in it?"

"Because I'm tired."

She decided not to question him any further. If anything, she disliked arguing about something so pointless. He was here because he was here, nothing more.

"Why do you always go to the stream north from here?"

"Eh?" She was obviously confused. How did he know of her daily visits to the stream nearby?

"You heard me."

"Yes, but..." Her eyes narrowed accusingly. "Stalker."

"I don't understand." If he stared at her any longer, he may as well burn a hole through her body. "Why are you even here?"

"Because this is my room." Her expression was unreadable. "Wait... You don't want me here?" She bit her bottom lip.

"No. That's not it." He almost lost his cool demeanor. "It's just..."

"Someone like you doesn't belong here."

"So... You don't want me here," she confirmed once again.

"Stop fooling around Shiyori."

A heavy silence followed afterwards.

She gathered enough courage and smiled. "If you took the time to look at the stream, you would understand. However, I don't expect you to know what I know."

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I _hate_ you."

She chuckled softly. "You and I live in two different worlds, Sasuke. We each have different thoughts about life. What you think doesn't affect me."

"Oh really?" His smirk held bittersweet mockery.

"Really." She sat at the end of the bed and watched him carefully. "If I were to leave and never come back,

would that affect you?"

"No." His immediate answer made it clear that he did not care.

Her smile never faded. "There's more to life than hating everyone you see."

"Like I need a lecture from you." He scoffed as he sat up. "I knew it was a mistake picking the nearest room to sleep in after training."

- - -

The next day, Shiyori made no effort into visiting Sasuke. The day after that, she didn't bother either.

Or so he thought.

In fact, she was nowhere in the hideout at all.

The young Uchiha was getting utterly restless. For some odd reason, he didn't see her around the halls as well.

On the third day of her disappearance, he decided to visit the stream, hoping she would be there. Much to his dismay, she wasn't.

The scenery was peaceful and surreal. It would fit Shiyori so well, and Sasuke knew that.

"You are very predictable."

That voice belonged to no one else but hers.

When he stared at his reflection on the water's surface, it was replaced by Shiyori's reflection.

"Don't joke around like that." His stern reply made her smile.

"You're concerned about me after all."

"Fortunately for you, I was."

Sasuke did not admit it, but he was indeed relieved when he found her. Everyday, she would visit him and keep him company. He secretly wanted things to continue.

Shiyori had always endured his insults and rudeness. She was always patient and kind. He never realized how important she was to him up until now.

"It's time to get out of the water, Shiyori." Sasuke activated his Sharingan, obviously dispelling the illusionary technique.

"No need," she laughed lightly. "I'm right here."

Sasuke turned around and met her face to face.

"Strawberry?" She held her hand out to him.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan and took Shiyori's hand. Her soft skin made him groan in bliss. He completely took the strawberry inside his mouth and licked her fingertips clean.

He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. Male triumph lit his expression. He nuzzled her neck and brought her down to the soft ground.

She shuddered beneath him as he stared at her with a mischievous smirk. His lips teased the side of her face. Shiyori couldn't help but blush. His action was completely unexpected.

_I love you._

Words like those were not needed in their situation. One was speechless, while the other had lost control over his feelings.

This was more than enough to prove their attraction towards each other.

Before she knew it, he captured her lips with his own. He was demanding and aggressive. Shiyori squirmed underneath him, but he only pressed harder.

She unconsciously allowed his tongue entrance inside of her mouth. When she realized her mistake, she immediately stiffened and struggled against his grip.

Sasuke had no choice but to part his lips from hers shortly. He swiftly caught both her wrists with his hands and planted her on his chest. Each movement she made would make his chest tighten in a knot. They stared at each other for a full minute until she swallowed hard.

"I guess this means you don't hate me."

He brought her closer until she was an inch away from his mouth.

"For now."

Sasuke captured Shiyori's lips once more. And this time, she kissed him back.

* * *

R&R

Mucho lava ;3

Peace.


End file.
